


Red

by enchanted_disasters



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_disasters/pseuds/enchanted_disasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisaragi Shintaro had never been much of a socialite to say the least. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Kisaragi Shintaro had never been much of a socialite to say the least. He often spent his time in class completely ignoring the lecture. But it never really mattered much anyway, because the test he handed in always came back with full marks.

On the other hand, Tateyama Ayano was failing miserably. Her tests and quizzes were littered with atrocious grades marked in red pen. But Ayano was cheerful and optimistic, and she was determined.

Their first conversation consisted mostly of Ayano talking, with Shintaro nodding his head in response. It was somewhat awkward, but Ayano liked talking to Shintaro, and though he would never admit it, he enjoyed listening to her.

Overtime, Shintaro and Ayano started hanging around each other, which eventually led them to meeting Kokonose Haruka, a frail boy with a talent for drawing, and Enomoto Takane, an avid gamer, much like Shintaro himself. 

And for a while, everything was perfect. The four friends enjoyed the activities they did together, though Shintaro himself never admitted it outright. 

And for the first time in his life, Kisaragi Shintaro was genuinely happy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Shintaro, take a look at this.”

Shintaro glanced over at the paper crane held delicately in Ayano’s hands, the red marking of a forty-seven clear on the wing.

“They say if you make a thousand of these paper cranes, you’ll be granted a wish,” Ayano said and hummed, folding another paper crane, this time with a score of fifty-four.

Shintaro sighed.

“Only a child would believe a story as ridiculous as that,” Shintaro said with a sneer.

“Ah… then maybe I’m still a child.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Just leave me alone already; you don’t understand me at all,” Shintaro said, Ayano’s hand clenched tightly with his own.

“I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“You’re so annoying.” Shintaro said with a frown, tugging his hand away from her hand, the hand that had brought him happiness, the hand that had folded the nine hundred ninety-nine cranes, each marked in red.

And Shintaro never once turned back to look at her, and Ayano did not attempt to follow. She only stood there the sun slowly fading behind.

“How do you really feel?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shintaro Kisaragi couldn’t breathe. He could only stare at the desk where she used to sit, red flowers placed on top. Red, like the color of her scarf. Red, like the color of her blood when she had took the plummet. Red, like the ink that marked the numbers on all of the nine hundred ninety-nine cranes that she had made.

And when the final crane was made, it was made by his hands, not hers. And in the pile of grades that were considered atrocious, sat only one with a perfect score.

“Hey, Ayano,” Shintaro said looking down at the paper cranes that surrounded him, “A thousand cranes are here, and I’ve made my wish.”

So how come you’re still not here beside me?

Kisaragi Shintaro despaired.

**Author's Note:**

> I write too many depressing stories.
> 
> -ED


End file.
